Harry Potter has a sister?
by jkm97
Summary: harry turns out to have a sister! not good at summeries so read to find out!


**This is my first fanfic so please be gental and i would love it if you comment on it...so here we go **

**Chapter 1**

Grace walked slowly down Private Drive looking at the houses wondering which could be the right one. She pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and looked at the note she found in a box with other interesting information under the floor boards a couple weeks ago. "Private Drive number four." she whispered. She looked up and realized she had past it. As she walked toward Private Drive number four, she saw a dark figure move. Frightened Grace ran quietly away. She ended up in a park she looked around; it was dark so it was hard to see. Then in a flash a blue double decked bus stopped. "Are you going to Diagon Ally?" asked a man. He had a couple teeth missing and looked a bit drunk. "Well ... err..." Grace replied not sure what Diagon Ally was. "I guess ya are." he said she looked at him with disgust. He pulled her on board. And they started off. It was a couple minutes until they arrived at the same exact spot she had been. They stopped with a fierce jolt. "Ouch!" she said after she smacked her head against the window. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes walked onto the bus and sat right next to her. Grace looked straight ahead not wanting anyone to talk to her. "Going to Diagon Ally!" yelled the driver.

They arrived at a musty old building with a jolt. "We are here! Please take all of your belongings and have a nice holiday!" the driver yelled. It sounded much rehearsed. Everyone on board quickly grabbed their trunks and bags and ran off the bus rather hurriedly. Grace followed the others off the bus and went inside the building. It seemed that it was closing time. "Ya need a room... miss?" said a man. He was an older man and seemed unclean. Grace nodded and he showed her to a room. The room was dusty and Grace was sure she saw a mouse scatter across the room but it was better than nothing. She set the small tin box on her bed she been carrying around.

_ It's only a couple weeks until I'm going to Hogwarts and I know nothing of being a wizard or a witch. _Grace thought as she opened the envelope that told her the truth. She looked at the letter and realized that all she needed was right behind this building. The note read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_  
_**Dear Grace Lillian Potter,**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**__ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**ALL SUPPLIES FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDY CAN BE FOUND IN DIAGON ALLY**_

That's perfect now Grace only needed to found out how to get to Diagon Ally. Luckily she had money. First she needed to get some sleep.

Chapter 2

She got up and dressed in the same clothes. She would need to get more outfits too. Then she ran down the steps. While eating breakfast she overheard a redheaded boy, holding a rat, talking about going to Diagon ally. She followed them and saw an archway form in front of her. Behind it was a town full of shops and at the far end was a big white marble building. She realized that was the bank, but she wasn't going to need it. She went into _Olivanders Wands_. "Ah, I knew you would come." said an old man. His white hair was messy. He smiled her.

"Um... you know who I am?"

"Well, yes I do. Actually most all wizards and witches do."

"But, how?"

He chuckled "You're famous!" he paused "You survived the Dark Lord. Along with your brother of course."

"I have a brother?"

"I've said too much. Why don't we get the wand that fits you?"

Grace wanted to protest, but Olivander already went to the back of the store. After four different wands Grace the perfect one. "This is a brother of two other wands. They are very powerful great things came out of both and I'm sure yours will too." he told her. She gave him 20 muggle dollars and was a about to walk out the door when Olivander "This money won't do I only take wizard money." he said sadly. "Oh... I'll come back then." she handed the wand back to him and walked out the door. She was in such a hurry she didn't know where she was walking and walked into some one. They had dropped all their books. "Oh my... I'm so sorry!" she said as she picked up the books they dropped. She looked up and realized it was the boy on the night bus. She gave the books back to him.

"Were you on the night bus?" he asked

"Yeah, I was. I'm Grace."

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Wait your Harry Potter!?"

**Yes i finished with a cliffhanger, I'm not exactly sure where im going with this but i will update soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
